Wild Cat
by parkwoojin's
Summary: [SEQUEL UP] "kau ,kucing hybrid ya?"-Kang Daniel ; tags ; Ongniel ; Nielong ; Kang Daniel ; Ong Sungwoo ; produce 101 season 2 ; WannaOne ; warn!
1. Chapter 1

_Ini kucing kok—ngeselin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kang Daniel**

 **x**

 **Ong Seong Woo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Wild Cat"**

 **.**

 **.**

Kang Daniel, pemuda dengan senyum menawan dan pecinta kucing. Ia punya dua dirumah. Tapi memang dasar nya Daniel mencintai kucing dari lubuk hati paling dalam , setiap kucing yang ia temui selalu menatap Daniel penuh damba, seakan setiap _eongan_ berkata " _adopsi aku tuan"_.

Daniel itu baik hati.

Dalam satu minggu , setidaknya ia memungut dua ekor kucing liar. Rooney dan Peter masih tetap nomor satu. Hanya saja ia tidak tega dan tidak akan pernah tega membiarkan kucing kelaparan. Ia akan memungut kucing itu merawatnya beberapa hari sebelum akhirnya di titipkan di penampungan hewan. Daniel tak bisa membagi atensi nya untuk dua kucing kesayangannya jika ia menambah peliharaan lagi.

Terhitung sudah lima ekor kucing yang ia antarkan ke penampungan untuk bulan ini. ah , mungkin kucing-kucing itu akan sangat berterima kasih pada Daniel.

Setiap kucing yang Daniel temui akan selalu jinak jika bersamanya. Kata orang hewan bisa merasakan ketulusan seseorang. Dan Daniel itu tulus pada setiap kucing. Beda sekali dengan wanita maupun pria manis yang ia kencani atas usulan Jisung—ia tak pernah tulus. Selalu melakukan kencan buta dengan terpaksa. Temannya itu begitu semangat mencarikan pendamping hidup untuk Daniel disaat ia sendiri masih belum punya pasangan.

Suatu hari , ketika Daniel berjalan menyusuri komplek rumah nya setelah selesai bermain basket, ia menemukan seekor kucing sedang _mengeong_ , Daniel tau , itu tipe kucing kelaparan. Daniel mendekat dan meraih kucing kecil berwarna putih dengan telinga dan ekor berwarna hitam. Kombinasi warna yang bagus. Kucing itu punya kalung, kucing yang tersesat ternyata.

Daniel mengelus kucing itu , member kenyamanan pada si kucing. Kalau biasanya kucing lain akan terlelap setelah diperlakukan Daniel demikian, kucing ini malah menatap Daniel nyalang.

"waw, kau benar-benar sudah jadi kucing liar ya" ucap nya. Kucing yang Daniel temukan ini lebih terlihat seperti bangsawan kucing. Elegan dan menawan. Begitulah pikirnya. Berbeda dengan kedua kucing nya yang terlihat seperti prajurit kerajaan.

Tak mengindahkan tatapan mengerikan dari kucing manis itu , Daniel membawanya ke rumah. Seperti kebiasaannya. Ia akan merawat kucing itu beberapa hari dan 'menjinakkan'nya.

Daniel pikir kucing ini tidak luluh padanya karena ia rindu majikannya. Ya—bisa saja.

Sesampainya dirumah , dua kucing peliharaannya langsung menghampiri Daniel. Mengelus badannya pada masing-masing kaki Daniel.

Ngomong-ngomong, kucing yang Daniel pungut tadi tiba-tiba melompat dan duduk di sofa putih milik Daniel. Berlagak sombong sambil melihat layar hitam televisi.

Daniel mengernyit, "kau mau nonton tv?" tanya nya. Kucing itu malah menatap Daniel garang. Kucing ini membuat Daniel tampak bodoh.

"baiklah , ku nyalakan" ucap Daniel sambil menyalakan televisi. Sementara kucing liar-tapi-bangsawan yang ia temukan tadi menonton, Daniel ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan kucing dan memberikan nya pada si kucing.

Daniel mendengus, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan kucing yang tampangnya sungguh menyebalkan, untung saja masih terlihat manis, "aku memberimu makan, harusnya kau berterimakasih, bukan nya menatap ku sinis begitu"

Setelah selesai dengan makanannya kucing itu mengeong, Daniel sangat paham , kucing itu ingin minum. Ia ke dapur dan kembali denngan semangkuk air putih. Kemudian diletakkannya dilantai.

Dan lihat apa yang Daniel dapat kan, Daniel menggeram menahan marah "kau sengaja ya kucing manis?" kata Daniel. Pasalnya , kucing-tak-tau-diri ini dengan sengaja menumpahkan air yang sudah di berikan Daniel.

Daniel mencoba sabar, ia kembali lagi dengan membawakan semangkuk susu, itu susu untuk sarapan dua kucing nya omong-omong. Dan lihat, kucing-liar-tapi-bangsawan itu meminum susu dengan elegan. Sungguh Daniel kesal.

Ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan berbaring di kasur empuk nya.

Biasanya jam segini rooney dan peter akan bermain diruang tengah, kedua kucing kesayangannya itu sangat mengerti jika tuannya butuh istirahat. Apa lagi diluar sana sedang hujan lebat disertai bunyi petir yang menggelegar. Tanpa disuruh pun rooney dan peter akan masuk ke 'kamar' nya masing-masing. Sedangkan kucing-liar-tapi-bangsawan yang sejak tadi sendirian itu kini berjalan pelan menuju kamar Daniel. Bukan hanya itu, kucing itu naik ke perut Daniel yang baru saja memejamkan matanya.

"eoh , ku kira kau tak bisa diajak berteman" kata Daniel, dan sesuai dugaannya kucing itu menatapnya sinis. Benar-benar tipikal kucing tak tau diri.

Daniel mengelus setiap permukaan kucing itu, bulu nya halus, dan juga terlalu bersih untuk golongan kucing liar maupun kucing buangan. Ia memasukkan telinga kucing itu kedalam mulutnya saking gemas Daniel pada tingkah si kucing. Dan betapa terkejutnya Daniel akan respon kucing itu. Tau suara kucing yang sedang memelas? Begitulah suara yang dikeluarkan kucing itu. Padahal dari tadi kerjaannya hanya marah-marah. Kucing bisa marah juga?

Daniel diam. Ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Daniel melirik bandul kalung yang di pakai kucing itu " _ongie 2508"_

"ongie? Nama mu ongie?" tanya Daniel pada si kucing sambil mengelus punggung kucing.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Daniel penasaran, jika kucing ini mengeluarkan suara yang memelas lagi , maka Daniel tak akan segan-segan—

Daniel menyentuh ekor kucing itu dan boom! Suara indah itu kembali terdengar.

Daniel tersenyum miring , "kau kucing hybrid ya?"

-daniel tak akan segan-segan untuk mengubahnya menjadi manusia setengah kucing.

Untuk mengubah wujudnya, Daniel harus mencium bibir kucing itu. Sebelum melakukannya , Daniel menutup tubuh kucing itu dengan selimut tipis dikamarnya—daniel pakai dua selimut—kemudia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah si kucing, kemudian mencium nya kilat.

Dan wuah—ini pertama kalinya Daniel melihat transformasi seorang hybrid. "ku harap kau sedang dalam masa _heat_ " ujar Daniel yang langsung disuguhi tatapan kebencian dari kucing yang kini wajah manusianya mulai tampak.

Kang Daniel , 21 tahun, meneguk salivanya kasar ketika tubuh telanjang si _Ongie_ mulai kelihatan. Kulitnya putih dengan choker di leher nya, hanya kalung itu lah yang menempel ditubuh polos Ong. Sial, mana bisa Daniel berpikir sehat jika begini jadinya.

Bayangkan saja, seseorang yang terlihat menggiurkan tanpa busana dengan nyamannya berbaring tengkurap di atas tubuh mu. Jangan lupa eongan halus khas hybrid kucing yang membuat siapa saja kehilangan akal sehat nya. Seperti Daniel contohnya.

Ekor adalah objek yang sensitive, dan Daniel memanfaatkan itu. Ia menggenggam dan mengelus perlahan ekor hybrid kucing itu.

"Seongwoo, sekarang nama mu seongwoo. Kau milikku sekarang" ucap Daniel sambil terus melakukan aktivitasnya.

"hng-hh" seongwoo mendesah tertahan ketika tangan Daniel masih bermain di ekornya.

"j-jangan menyentuhnya siala—hnng" Daniel terkejut, ia pikir hybrid tidak bisa bicara.

Daniel mengangkat selimur dan mengintip didalam nya, "waw , kau benar-benar indah seongwoo" ucap Daniel masih tetap memainkan ekor sensitive seongwoo.

Wajah seongwoo memerah, matanya yang tadi nyalang kini sayu, benar-benar meningkatkan gairah.

Daniel itu pria , ia punya nafsu dan juga naluri. Tapi ia juga punya akal sehat. Seongwoo-nya ini benar-benar masih polos—maksudnya , ia belum pernah disentuh sejauh ini. jangan tanya kenapa Daniel tau, Daniel bisa melihat kecanggungan di manic seongwoo. Nonsense memang.

Daniel tidak mau melakukannya lebih dari ini, ia hanya akan terus memainkan ekor dan juga telinga seongwoo dan sesekali mencium intens hybrid-nya. Suara-suara yang seongwoo keluarkan bagaikan candu, Daniel selalu ingin dan ingin untuk terus mendengar nya tanpa henti.

"eunghh"

"hnghh"

"nyannhh"

"hng"

"eumhh"

"ahhh"

Daniel berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menerobos lubang seongwoo dengan miliknya. Ia tak mau melakukannya disaat hanya ia yang ingin. Kedua 'benda' itu—miliknya dan juga milik seingwoo—sebenarnya sudah ereksi dan saling bergesekkan dari tadi, bahkan seongwoo sudah mengeluarkan mani nya beberapa kali membasahi sprei dan celana Daniel.

"eunghh—stop" pinta seongwoo. Daniel menurut, wajah seongwoo benar-benar terlihat lelah. Dan Daniel tak sempat membersihkan dirinya karena seongwoo yang tertidur diatas tubuhnya.

Mulut seongwoo yang membengkak sedikit terbuka dalam tidurnya. Kedua tangannya memegang dada bidang Daniel. Sementara kaki nya mengapit kedua pinggang Daniel. Membuat milik nya dan milik Daniel saling tumpang tindih.

Daniel meraba pinggang seongwoo, mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuh hybrid-nya untuk menyingkir dari tubuh Daniel. Hingga sesuatu dibawah sana kembali bergesekkan.

Sial—punya Daniel harus segera diselesaikan!

.

.

.

 **-fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ini ga aku baca lagi T.T_

 _terimakasih untuk kucing yang semalem natap sinis kearah ku._

 _terimakasih untuk daniel yang suka kucing._

 _terimakasih untuk wajah ganteng tapi ngeselinnya ong._

 _berkat tiga hal itu cerita ini rampung dalam waktu satu jam.  
_

 _terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah menyempat kan baca, review, fav maupun follow. :))_


	2. sequel

_[a/n] aku ga tau banyak istilah istilah hybrid, jadi aku bikin versi aku '-'  
_

 **Kang Daniel**

 **x**

 **Ong Seongwoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Wild Cat : Sequel"**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Daniel menjadi wali untuk kelulusan sepupunya. Dan ia terlambat. Terimakasih untuk Seongwoo, si hybrid yang bertanggung jawab atas ketidak-nyenyakan tidur Daniel semalam. Hybrid galak itu terus bergerak semaunya tanpa sadar genital mereka saling bergesekkan. Membuat Daniel mati-matian untuk tak menyingkirkan badan Seongwoo dari atas tubuhnya. Perlu diingatkan, Daniel itu pecinta kucing dan seongwoo juga kucing—meskipun tak sepenuhnya. Mana tega dia membiarkan nya bangun. Apalagi wajah hybrid galak itu tampak damai dalam tidur nya.

Daniel tak tau kapan seongwoo kembali berubah menjadi wujud kucingnya,ketika ia bangun tidur seongwoo sudah dalam bentuk kucing.

"ah sial , bocah itu pasti akan mengadu pada eomma" , Daniel memakai kemeja nya sembarangan tak mempedulikan rapih-tidak nya kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, masa bodo toh ia tetap tampan. Kemudian Daniel mengmbil jas yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Sebelum pergi , ia menyiapkan semangkuk makanan dan juga susu didalam kamarnya. Ia masih bingung kenapa seongwoo bisa kembali dalam wujud kucing, seingatnya hybrid kelinci kesayangan woojin sepupunya tetap berwujud manusia.

"seongwoo-ya , bangun" ujar Daniel pelan sambil menoel pipi kucing seongwoo. Seongwoo dalam wujud kucing menggeram. Ia membuka matanya malas dan mentap Daniel marah.

Ia mengeong tanda tak mau diajak bicara. Daniel memasang seringai, ia mencium bibir si kucing di saat ia tak terbungkus selimut. Seongwoo terkejut, _sialan Daniel_ umpat nya dalam hati.

Ia duduk dengan kedua kaki terlipat seperti katak, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup genitalnya , sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk mengambil bantal dan melempar nya ke arah Daniel.

"sialan kau! Dasar mesum!" umpatnya. Ia mengambil bantal lainnya untuk menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"aku tidak tau , kenapa wujud manusia mu tidak permanen. Ya sudah, aku harus pergi. Jaga rooney dan peter untuk ku."

"nghh" –seongwoo mendesah pelan, bukan karena dia ingin. Tapi si Daniel dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuh aset berharga seongwoo. Apa lagi kalau bukan ekor nya.

"enyah kau!"

"baiklah sayang, aku pergi dulu" pamit Daniel. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah lebih jauh. Teriakan seongwoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"berikan aku pakaian sebelum kau pergi bodoh!"

Ck, kucing manis ini kerjaan nya hanya mengumpat.

Daniel lagi-lagi menyeringai,ia membuka lemarinya dan melemparkan sebuah kemeja putih untuk seongwoo. Setelah itu ia mengunci lemarinya dan menyimpannya dalam saku.

"aku sudah terlambat. Jangan hancurkan rumah ku"

.

.

Setelah kepergian Daniel , seongwoo hanya bisa merutuk. Yang benar saja, kemeja tanpa celana. Huh, harusnya seongwoo ambil sendiri. Bagaimana ia lupa kalau Daniel itu super mesum.

Seongwoo memakai kemeja yang dilemparkan Daniel untuknya. Bahu Daniel memang lebar , wajar saja kalau kemeja ini tampak kebesaran di badan seongwoo meskipun tinggi mereka tak beda jauh.

Kedua lengan sengwoo tersembunyi di balik panjang nya kemeja Daniel, ia sengaja membiarkan lengan kemeja itu tak terkancing. Baju nya hanya mampu untuk menutupi seperempat paha seongwoo. Tapi tetap saja butt nya terekspos karena ekornya.

"ck, dia benar-benar mesum"

.

.

"yo Daniel hyung , kau benar-benar terlambat" seru woojin dari ujung koridor. Memang tak tau malu. Dari kecil sepupunya itu memang punya tingkah yang memalukan.

"ke aula sekarang?" tanya Daniel. Woojin mengangguk. Mereka jalan beriringan menuju aula. Sepupu Daniel yang bernama Park Woojin ini juga punya seorang hybrid, bedanya hybrid woojin itu kelinci. Kalau boleh jujur kesan pertama Daniel saat melihat hybrid milik sepupunya itu, menggemaskan dan juga menggiurkan. Nama nya hyungseob, hybrid kelinci itu terlihat lugu dan polos. Dan dia juga penurut. Lelaki macam Daniel itu suka tipe penurut, yah kau tau lah.

Berbanding terbalik dengan hybrid kucing yang ia temui kemarin malam. Manis sih, tapi sombong , tak tau diri, pemarah. Meski Daniel akui , hybrid nya lumayan hebat saat diranjang. Ah, Daniel ingat ingin menanyakan hal ini pada woojin.

"hei woojin, seingatku dulu saat kau menemukan hyungseob, dia masih dalam wujud kelinci. Tapi keesokan hari nya ia bertransformasi secara permanen dalam wujud manusia. Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Daniel.

Woojin mengernyit, kemudian ia mengangguk paham _seperti nya Daniel hyung punya hybrid_ batinnya. "kami bercinta saat ia pertama kali berubah jadi manusia karena ku" jawab woojin disertai senyuman menyeramkan, gingsul nya yang terekspos membuat woojin seperti paman-paman pedofil.

"kau gila" komentar Daniel.

"percayalah hyung, berhubungan badan dengan hybrid yang masih polos itu melebihi nikmatnya jalang yang pernah kau pesan di klub malam" bisik woojin

"sayangnya hybrid ku tidak seperti hybrid mu—tentu saja dia lebih menggairahkan" Daniel mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, ia membayangkan ekspresi _nakal_ seongwoo ketika berada dibawah kungkungannya. Ah Daniel jadi ingin segera pulang kerumah dan merealisasikan imajinasi nya.

.

.

Begitu sampai rumah setelah beberapa jam berada di sekolah woojin, Daniel mendapati kemeja yang ia lemparkan pada seongwoo tergeletak didekat rak sepatu.

 _Dia jadi kucing lagi?_ Batin Daniel.

"aku pulang!" sapanya pada kucing-kucing kesayangannya.

PRANK! Bunyi piringan kaleng yang biasa Daniel jadikan tempat makan para kucingnya terdengar. Dan Daniel dapat melihat kucing putih dengan telinga dan ekor hitam itu berlari dengan cepat kearahnya. Awalnya Daniel bingung, seongwoo tidak mungkin menghampirinya karena rindu.

Mata Daniel terarah pada kemeja di kaki nya, ia menyeringai dan langsung mengambil kemeja itu. Bertepatan dengan tubuh kucing seongwoo yang berhenti mendadak didepannya. Seongwoo menggeram, ia bersiap untuk melompat dan mencakar wajah Daniel. Tapi Daniel sudah biasa dengan kucing yang tipe pemarah seperti itu. Dengan sigap ia menggendong tubuh kucing seongwoo.

Sedangkan seongwoo terus menggeram , berusaha untuk setidak nya bisa menyentuh permukaan kulit Daniel. Tapi , tubuh kucing nya ini memang tidak berguna jika dihadapkan dengan seorang pecinta kucing seperti Daniel.

"grrr…" suara kucing seongwoo seakan siap untuk menerkam Daniel dengan gigi taringnya.

"apa? Mau melukai ku, hm?" tanya Daniel lembut.

Dan seongwoo masih tetap menggeram. Daniel menutup mulut kucing seongwoo kemudian mencium nya. Dasar Daniel Kang, dia benar-benar sengaja.

Daniel semakin melebarkan seringai nya ketika wujud manusia seongwoo mulai terlihat.

Tubuh telanjang seongwoo dan sebuah choker adalah perpaduan yang sempurna, hingga membangkitkan anggota tubuh bagian selatan Daniel.

Daniel memojokkan seongwoo, menghimpit tubuh kurus itu ke dinding, kemudian berbisik dengan nada seduktif, "mari bersenang-senang" ujarnya. Pemuda kang itu memulai sentuhannya pada bibir seongwoo, bibir yang selalu mengumpat nya.

Daniel memulai ciumanya dengan lembut. Menyesap bibir bawah seongwoo dengan perlahan. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus permukaan pipi seongwoo. Jangan tanya Daniel kenapa seongwoo tidak menolak, karena ia sendiri tak tahu.

Daniel membuka mata ketika seongwoo membalas ciumannya. _Manis juga_.

Ciuman lembut dan teratur tadi mulai berantakan ketika Daniel memasukkan lidahnya kerongga mulut seongwoo. Menyapa lidah seongwoo sekejap sebelum menghitung setiap gigi seongwoo. Menggelitik langit-langit mulut seongwoo hingga mengoral lidah seongwoo dengan lidahnya.

"nghh" lenguhan halus dari seongwoo semakin membangkitkan sisi liar dalam diri Daniel.

Daniel mengangkat tubuh seongwoo , membawa tubuh kurus itu ke ranjang nya. Mengabaikan rooney dan peter yang sedari tadi mencoba menarik atensinya.

Mulut keduanya masih saling menempel, saling menyesap merasakan liur masing-masing. Daniel memenjarakan seongwoo dibawahnya ,ia berhenti ketika seongwoo memukul dada bidang nya. Ia menurunkan ciuman tak beraturan itu, menuju leher jenjang seongwoo. Mengcup nya berkali-kali sebelum, menggigit dan menghisap kuat, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Tangan Daniel tak diam, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus telinga kucing seongwoo,dan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh ekor. Menurut Daniel, suara desahan seongwoo lebih indah ketika telinga dan ekor nya disentuh dibandingkan dengan anggota tubuh lainnya.

"nghh dan-hh"

"mhhh" desah seongwoo ketika Daniel mulai _menyusu_ , Daniel menghisap kuat puting seongwoo seakan akan ada air yang akan keluar jika ia menghisap nya dengan kuat. Tangan kanan seongwoo terangkat untuk menekan kepala Daniel , sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh genital nya sendiri yang secara tidak langsung juga ikut menekan milik Daniel.

"aahhh" napas seongwoo tersengal ketika mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Sementara Daniel masih asik menjelajah perutnya. Seongwoo menggeram ketika menyadari satu hal. Ia kemudian menahan kepala Daniel yang baru saja mengecup pangkal penisnya.

"apa? Aku tidak akan berhenti" kata Daniel.

"kau curang! Pakaian mu masih lengkap bodoh!"

Daniel tertawa renyah , "kau benar" ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka kemejanya sambil menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik seongwoo. Ketika ia melempar kemeja nya sembarang mata nya kembali fokus ke seongwoo.

"kau tertidur!? Bagaimana bisa? Sialan!—kau belum heat!? Argh" Daniel mengerang frustasi.

Ia menatap penisnya nelangsa. "kau harus main solo lagi bro"

Kata woojin , ia berhasil menyetubuhi hyungseob kala itu karena hyungseob sedang dalam masa heat nya. Dan hybrid yang belum memasuki masa heat akan tertidur setelah medapatkan satu sampai dua kali orgasme bahkan rangsangan kecil pada _lubang_ nya akan membuat hybrid tertidur dengan sangat pulas.

Bersabarlah Kang Daniel.

.

.

.

 **tbc or end?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _aku terharu banyak yang baca dan review cerita ini. spesial lebaran aku bawain sequel :D.  
_

 _pas baca review , ada yang nyaranin daddy kink, mau sih tapi aku ga bisa bikin nya T.T ini aja aku ga tau nulis apaan '-'_

 _untuk dijadikan series masih belum kepikiran, soalnya aku masih punya satu cerita yang chaptered. ntar ga selesai '-'_

 _terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah review , fav, dan follow cerita ini, *bow_


	3. sequel 2

**_No proofred_** ** _:)_**

Aneh. Hari ini seongwoo aneh. Tidak—bukan aneh, lebih tepatnya ia semakin menjadi. Amarah nya 3 kali lipat jadi lebih mengerikan. Daniel sudah mendapat 4 cakaran di tangan dan juga kaki nya. Napsu makan seongwoo menjadi lebih banyak. Rooney dan peter menatap bungkusan makanan mereka prihatin, bungkusan itu semakin menipis, padahal Daniel baru membelinya kemarin. Hari ini Daniel belum melihat wujud manusia seongwoo. Dia benar-benar kepayahan untuk menyentuh bibir si kucing.

Erangan menggoda saat disentuh ekor nya pun berubah menjadi geraman mematikan , Daniel sungguh ngeri. Seongwoo berubah jadi monster ,pikirnya.

Ting tong, bel apartemennya berbunyi , membuat Daniel mengalihkan atensi nya. Sebelum membuka pintu ia memantau dari intercom terlebih dahulu. Dua orang dengan seragam yang Daniel tak tau dari perusahaan apa.

"siapa?" tanya Daniel lewat intercom

" _kami dari pusat penelitian hybrid"_ jawab dua orang berseragam itu. Daniel mengernyit, ia kemudian membuka kan pintu tanpa membiarkan mereka masuk.

"kami dari pusat penelitian hybrid, kami mendapati bahwa ongie dengan nomor 2508 berada dirumah anda, apa benar?" tanya salah seorang petugas.

"mau apa?" tanya Daniel curiga.

"umur ongie sudah cukup tua dan ia belum pernah _heat_. Kami akan mengambilnya kembali" kata seorang lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang , Daniel segera menutup pintu apartemennya.

Tidak peduli dengan bel apartemennya yang terus berbunyi. Ia harus menanyakan nya langsung pada seongwoo.

Baru saja Daniel mendekat, seongwoo menatapnya nyalang.

"jangan menerkam ku, oke. Kita perlu bicara. Diluar ada petugas dari pusat penelitian hybrid. Mereka akan mengambil mu" kata Daniel. Seongwoo berjalan pelan kearah nya dan melompat dalam pelukan Daniel. Daniel tidak menyiakan kesempatan , ia langsung mencium seongwoo.

Tubuh telanjang seongwoo hampir saja menarik keluar sisi liar Daniel, untunglah mereka dalam situasi yang serius.

"aku tidak mau pulang" ucap seongwoo.

"tapi mereka—"

"aku tidak mau pulang! Mereka hanya akan menyiksa ku" , Daniel tidak bodoh , ia tau seongwoo ketakutan. Ekornya bergerak gelisah. Daniel berjalan ke sofa dan mengambil sebuah kemeja.

"pakai, ku pastikan kau tidak akan pulang" ucap Daniel sambil mengusak pelan rambut seongwoo.

Daniel kembali membuka pintu, dua orang petugas tadi masih berdiri setia didepan pintu unit nya.

"maaf, aku tidak akan mengembalikan seongwoo" kata Daniel.

"dia belum _heat_ kau tak bisa memilikinya. Kami akan membawa pulang ongie" kata salah seorang petugas.

"dia sudah heat, dia milik ku sekarang" dusta Daniel.

"kami tau dia belum. Jadi dimana ongie, kami harus membawa nya kembali"

"tidak bisa tuan-tuan, aku tidak akan memberikannya"

Dua petugas itu menghela napas nya , "kami akan kembali besok, jika belum heat juga kami akan menjemput paksa ongie, permisi"

Kedua petugas itu pergi digantikan dengan sosok Kwon Hyunbin, adik tingkat Daniel di kampus.

"yo , hyung!" sapa hyunbin.

"ada perlu apa bocah?"

"mengembalikan barang-barang mu" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kantong kertas yang berisi pakaian serta sepatu, hyunbin meminjam nya dari Daniel untuk pertunjukan seni salah satu mata kuliahnya.

Samar-samar Daniel mendengar derap langkah seongwoo dibelakangnya, "yak , kenapa kau la—Bin" Daniel mengernyit melihat wajah amat terkejut seongwoo. Sedetik kemudian seongwoo berubah menjadi kucing, melompat kearah Daniel , dan menggeram marah, menatap hyunbin seakan ingin mengusirnya.

"ongie~ kita bertemu lagi" kata hyunbin tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengelus pucuk kepala seongwoo yang langsung dicakar oleh siempunya.

"awh, kau masih suka mencakar juga ternyata" hyunbin menatap Daniel , "apa dia sudah _heat_ hyung?"

Bukannya menjawab , Daniel membalikkan pertanyaan, "apa kau pemilik sebelumnya?"

"iya, aku membuangnya karena dia selalu tertidur saat aku mencoba menyetubuhi nya" hyunbin menyeringai.

"brengsek!" satu bogeman keras Daniel berikan untuk hyunbin, setelah itu ia menutup pintu apartemennya dan mambawa seongwoo masuk.

Daniel itu suka kucing, dan seongwoo itu kucing. Dia akan membenci siapapun yang menyakiti kucing.

Dalam gendongannya seongwoo masih menggeram marah.

Daniel mengelus punggung seongwoo pelan, memberi ketenangan pada tubuh kucing seongwoo. Dalam diam ia tersenyum, _apa aku berhasil menjinakkannya?_

.

.

Malam harinya Daniel terlelap setelah mengurusi dua ekor kucing kesayangannya, Rooney dan Peter, ah dan mengurusi hybrid nya. Sungguh , memandikan seongwoo lebih melelahkan sepuluh kali lipat dibandingkan dengan memandikan rooney dan peter.

Meski dalam wujud manusia sekalipun, seongwoo tak suka mandi.

Sebelumnya Daniel mencoba memandikan seongwoo dalam wujud kucing nya, tapi apa yang ia dapatkan, kaos mahal kesayangannya harus robek karena cakaran seongwoo. Rahang nya juga tak luput dari cakaran mematikan itu. Daniel yang geram pun mencium paksa seongwoo, mengubahnya menjadi manusia dan memaksanya untuk mandi.

"sialan kau, ku bilang aku tak mau mandi!" umpat seongwoo.

"sudah dua hari kau belum mandi sayang" ucap Daniel penuh penekanan.

Seongwoo melempar apa saja yang bisa ia lempar , asal Daniel tak lagi memaksanya untuk mandi, "bedebah! Ku bilang aku tak mau mandi!" teriak seongwoo kala tubuhnya mulai terkepung. Mereka tadi kejar-kejaran hingga tanpa sadar seongwoo terperangkap. Di sisi kanan nya ada rak buku, di sisi kirinya tembok. Di belakang nya dinding pembatas antara ruang baca dan ruang tengah.

"kau tak bisa kemana-mana seongwoo" dalam satu langkah Daniel mengankat tubuh kurus dan tanpa busana seongwoo, mengangkatnya seperti karung beras.

"nghh—sial apa yang kau lakukan!" Daniel tidak melakukan apa-apa, sungguh. Dia hanya menggendong seongwoo, hanya saja posisi nya mengharuskan genital seongwoo menekan tulang selangka Daniel. Seongwoo tak tau, tapi kali ini ia jadi gampang mendesah untuk sentuhan kecil Daniel.

Seongwoo bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa _ingin disentuh_.

Daniel meletakkan tubuh seongwoo didalam bath up yang sebelumnya sudah diisi air hangat.

"kau tidak mandi?" tanya seongwoo. Sungguh seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"tidak, aku hanya akan memandikan mu, eyy—jangan bilang kau ingin mandi bersama. Aku akan ikut mandi kalau kau mau"

"ck, dasar mesum!"

Dengan telaten Daniel membasuh tubuh seongwoo, memang dasarnya dia mesum, sesekali ia akan menyentuh ekor seongwoo dan memijat genitalnya. Membuat seongwoo melenguh serta mengumpat secara bersamaan.

"kenapa kabur dari hyunbin?" tanya Daniel.

"ck, pertanyaan yang membosan kan"

"aku serius, jawab aku seongwoo" kata Daniel.

Seongwoo mendongak, dia menatap Daniel kemudian menarik choker nya , menunjukkan bekas membiru pada leher nya.

"dia mengerikan, merantaiku , menyiksa ku, sama seperti apa yang dilakukan para petugas dari pusat penelitian"

Daniel terhenyak, hybrid nya—menderita?

"nghh da-nhh" seongwoo mendesah ketika Daniel mengecupi serta memberi tanda pada pundakknya. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menekan serta memelintir puting kemerahan seongwoo.

"ahh—danie-elhh" napas seongwoo tercekat, ia tidak tau tapi tubuhnya terasa semakin panas.

Seongwoo mendorong kuat tubuh Daniel hingga pemuda Kang itu terjerembab di lantai basah kamar mandinya.

"yak!"

Seongwoo keluar dari bath up, berjalan seenaknya tanpa mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Sungguh, seongwoo yang basah terlihat sangat menggoda. Tapi Daniel ingin istirahat.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar di kamarnya.

Dua jam terlelap , Daniel merasakan sesuatu sedang mengusap dan menekan kejantannya, ia terganggu tentu saja, sesuatu di bawah sana memaksa nya untuk bangun. Daniel membuka matanya dan mendapati tubuh kucing seongwoo sedang menekan penis Daniel dari luar dengan tangan kucing nya, sesekali kucing kecil itu menjilat permukaan celana yang Daniel gunakan.

Seongwoo dalam wujud kucing nya menatap Daniel penuh damba, sama hal nya dengan kucing kucing lain yang memuja Daniel sebagai malaikat para kucing. Daniel mengernyit bingung, seongwoo tak mungkin begini , kecuali jika dia—"kau _heat?"_ tanya Daniel. Tubuh kucing seongwoo berjalan menyusuri badan Daniel, ia berhenti kemudian menjilat wajah Daniel.

"waw, kau benar-benar _heat_ bung. Aku sudah siap, ayo kita lakukan" ujar Daniel dengan seringaiannya. Daniel mencium seongwoo, butuh beberapa saat hingga wujud manusianya berbentuk.

Daniel menguk ludah nya kasar. Seongwo. Benar. Benar. Menggoda.

Rambutnya basah akan keringat, mata nya sayu, bibirnya amat sangat basah bahkan ada liur yang menetes disela nya. Ekor nya bergerak atraktif, dan genitalnya menegang. Menyentuh perut kotak-kotak Daniel.

Jangan lupakan bahwa tubuh telanjang seongwoo dan choker adalah sebuah perpaduan yang sempurna.

"danhhh—sentuh ak-aku, nghhh"

"nyahh, ku mohon ,eunghhh—panassh Dan—hn"

Daniel memutar posisi tubuh mereka, ia membuka kaosnya kemudian mulai mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah seongwoo.

"kau cantik" kata Daniel sebelum melumat kasar bibir seongwoo, persetan dengan fakta ia suka kucing. Seongwoo akan berubah jadi manusia secara permanen.

"nghh—chk-mhh" bunyi decakan mengiringi pergumulan mereka. Dalam ciuman panasnya , Daniel menyentuh choker seongwoo.

"boleh kubuka?"tanya nya. Seongwoo hanya mengangguk pasrah. Daniel meringis, bekas rantai tampak begitu jelas di leher seongwoo. Ia mengelus permukaan leher seongwoo , mengecup nya sekali, kemudian menjilatnya, menggigitnya pelan dan menghisap nya kuat, "kau milik ku" kata Daniel setelah tanda itu tercipta.

Daniel menurunkan ciumannya , menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh seongwoo, dimana bibirnya mendarat disitulah ia akan meninggalkan tanda. Daniel menggeram ketika dengan sengaja seongwoo menarik sedikit kaki nya hinga menyentuh gundukan yang mengeras di balik celana Daniel.

"nhh danhh—penuhi aku, nghh" desah seongwoo seduktif.

Daniel menyeringai, ia membuka celana nya hingga keduanya sama sama tanpa pakaian. Sebelum melebarkan kaki seongwoo, Daniel mengecup ujung penis seongwoo yang mulai basah akan precum.

"aku tidak punya pelumas, mau menghisap nya?" tawar Daniel sambil menunjukkan jari-jari nya. Seongwoo duduk dan meraih tangan Daniel. Ia memasukkan tiga jari Daniel ke dalam mulutnya. Menjilatnya seperti menjilat es krim. Mengisap nya seperti mengemut permen. Seongwoo memejamkan matanya begitu menikmati mainan baru nya.

"sudah cukup, berbaringlah" ujar Daniel,seongwoo hanya menurut.

Daniel melebarkan kedua kaki seongwoo, menatap lapar pada lubang kemerahan seongwoo. Ia yakin, didalam sana benar-benar sempit. Secara perlahan Daniel mulai memasukkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya secara bersamaan. Seongwoo meringis , sungguh rasa nya perih, seperti akan robek. Daniel meregangkan kedua jarinya membentuk gesture menggunting. Kemudian menusukkan jarinya semakin dalam.

"ahh" desah seongwoo ketika jari Daniel menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Daniel mengeluarkan jari jari nya dan menggantikannya dengan penis yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"ini akan sakit, kau bebas melakukan apapun untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit mu" ujar Daniel memulai penetrasi.

Ia menempatkan kepala penisnya dibibir _hole_ seongwoo. Seongwoo meringis ketika penis itu sudah masuk setengahnya. Seongwoo mengangkat tubuhnya meraih bibir Daniel. Menyesap nya dalam tanda ia benar-benar kesakitan.

"nghh..amhh.. mhh…hn..danhh"

Ketika penis itu tertanam sempurna, seongwoo membaringkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan nya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memberi tanda agar Daniel bergerak.

Daniel mulai bergerak , ia mengingat-ingat letak prostat seongwoo, kemudian menubruk nya berkali-kali. Suara decitan berbaur dengan suara desahan seongwoo dan desisan Daniel.

"nghhh…a-akh—aku sam—hnn-sampai" seongwoo mendesah lega ketika ia mendapat orgasme pertamanya. Tapi Daniel tak membiarkan hal itu bertahan lama, ia kembali menubruk titik kenikmatan seongwoo berkali-kali.

Tubuh seongwoo terhentak bersamaan dengan semakin dalam nya Daniel menekan prostatnya.

"kau nikmat seongwoo-ya , hn.." ujar Daniel.

"hnn..fa…faster…Danh..ngg—ahh" seongwoo kembali menumpahkan cairannya. Sesuai permintaan , Daniel semakin mempercepat temponya. Seongwoo kembali mengangkat tubuhnya, meraup bibir Daniel rakus, mencari kenikmatan lainnya.

Daniel semakin mempercepat temponya saat dirasa cairannya hampir keluar.

"dan..nghhh.. dan… hng.."

"bersama..hn—"

"ahh"

"ahh"

Daniel mendesah lega ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya. Daniel menjatuhkan tubuhnya , menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher seongwoo, sambil sesekali mengecup leher si hybrid. Ia membiarkan penisnya tertanam di dalam lubang sempit seongwoo.

Sekitar 15 menit , seongwoo kembali bergerak. "Dan—" panggil seongwoo dengan suara serak.

Daniel memiringkan tubuh nya—masih dengan penis yang tertanam didalam—menatap seongwoo, "apa?"

Wajah seongwoo tampak memerah, "a-aku , sentuh aku lagi"

"kau tidak lelah?" tanya Daniel.

"rasanya sangat panas bodoh, aku ingin kau menyentuhku!" jiwa pemarahnya kembali lagi.

"tidak mau, kau memintanya dengan kasar , aku tidak mau" sebenarnya Daniel mau dan ia masih kuat, ia hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar.

"DANIEL! Heat ku belum selesai! Ku mohon sentuh aku Dan! Badanku rasanya terbakar" seongwoo itu marah-marah atau apa.

"puaskan sendiri, kau membuat ku main solo dua kali kalau kau mau tau" ucap Daniel, masih dendam ternyata.

"Daniel, ku , nghh, kumohon Dan..aku butuh kau.. hnghh" seongwoo berujar. Sial, tau saja ia kelemahan Daniel.

"berapa lama heat mu selesai?" tanya Daniel, suara nya mulai memberat.

"sekitar satu minggu, jangan banyak tanya, cepat selesaikan!"

"waw, satu minggu bercinta dengan mu, aku akan cepat dapat anak sepertinya"

"jangan banyak bicara Daniel! Cepat puaskan aku! Heat ini menyiksa ku!"

Mereka kembali bercinta, Daniel kembali menggenjot lubang seongwoo sampai ia orgasme beberapa kali sebelum mencapai klimaksnya. Beruntung Daniel itu pria yang kuat hingga ia bisa tahan menghadapi masa heat seongwoo. Mereka bercinta sampai jam 4 pagi omong-omong, kemudian tidur dua jam. Setelah itu, tidur Daniel terusik , seongwoo membangunkan nya dan lagi-lagi meminta untuk dipuaskan. Daniel tidak menyangka , hybrid yang sedang heat bisa seperti ini, seongwoo yang pemarah jadi seongwoo yang –ng masih pemarah, tapi marah yang menguntungkan Daniel.

.

.

"sial , bagaimana bisa seongwoo masih kuat, badan ku saja rasanya pegal sekali"-Kang Daniel , 21 tahun. mengeluh setelah tiga hari bercinta dengan hybrid kucing nya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"boss, hybrid dengan nama Ongie bernomor 2508 sudah memasuki masa heat nya" ujar salah seorang petugas yang menatap monitor perkembangan para hybrid yang di kembangkan perusahaan.

"coret dari daftar"

"baik boss"

"dia terlalu tua untuk bertemu dengan _mate_ nya, tapi syukurlah"

.

.

* * *

 _aku ngetik bagian ini malu sendiri -,- aku ga ngerti gimana cara bikin adegan naena nya :'D_

 _iya tau kok ini mengecewakan :') ga ngefeel, tau kok :')  
_

 _aku masih pemula untuk bikin yang ginian. ehe._

 _spin-off jinseob nya ada kok '-' tapi jangan berharap banyak, entar malah mengecewakan :(_

 ** _terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah me-review, fav, follow, baca aja._**

 ** _saranghae~~~~~_**

 _ **p.s** panggil achi aja, jangan thor, aku ga bawa palu, eheh ;) panggil sayang juga boleh, kkkk  
_


End file.
